Currently, most mediums upon which board sports are practiced have a sideways-stance option and a forward-stance option. On snow, the sideways-stance option is snowboarding, while the forward-stance option is skiing. Using a motorized boat on water, the sideways-stance sport is wakeboarding, and the forward-stance sport is water skiing. On pavement, the sideways-stance sport is skateboarding and the forward-stance sport is inline skating, or rollerblading. On surf, the sideways-stance sport is surfing. The present invention creates the forward-stance option for the medium of surf.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,952,184; 3,877,409; and 4,527,984 show self-propelled, non-motorized water skis. Additionally, Pre-Grant Publication Nos. U.S. 2003/0203686; U.S. 2003/0017769; U.S. 2001/0053642; show self-propelled water skis for the explicit purpose of walking on water. The self-propelled water skis in the prior art are suitable for slow, measured movement over generally flat water. In general, these devices teach away from the present invention, because they seek to simulate walking or cross country skiing—a slow, grounded endeavor—on water, whereas the present invention seeks to simulate alpine skiing on water. Alpine skiing is a dynamic sport involving angulated turns and aerial maneuvers. The present invention provides a means for a person to ski an ocean wave like an alpine snow skier skis mountain terrain.
Furthermore, the prior art devices are too large and cumbersome for use on an ocean wave. They do not provide the same turning ability as the surf skis of the present invention nor do they have sufficient maneuverability to perform on a wave. The field of self-propelled water skis teaches away from the current invention because, as explicitly shown, these devices use the force created by the motion of walking or skating, as captured by various flaps, fins and rudders against the water, to make the skis move. The current invention, however, uses the force of an ocean wave to propel the skier and allow him to float, turn and perform aerial maneuvers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,721 shows traditional water skis. Water skiers have used the force created by a motorized boat (to which the skier is connected by a rope) as a means to make a water ski move and float. The traditional water ski will plane on a surface of water, supporting a person, upon reaching a certain speed. Traditional water skiers are towed behind a boat at speeds generally ranging from about 20-40 miles per hour. Traditional water skis are optimized for performance with a boat providing the sole motive force. Waves, in general, provide slower speeds than a motor boat.